What Cooties Can Lead To
by Thegirlbehindthebook
Summary: AH/AU. Leave it to a group of six year olds to hide a body... My entry for "The Kid Contest"


**The Kid Contest**

**Title of Entry: What Cooties Can Lead To**

**Penname: Thegirlbehindthebook**

**Word Count: 1871 (without Entry form)**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

What Cooties Can Lead To

It made her upset, watching the boys do everything without getting caught. Bella was one of the girls in Mrs. Cullen's small pre-school class. Not too many classes consisted of only 6 children, three boys and three girls. Usually they were separated into their own little parties of three. Boys being boys, would throw balls, wrestle and make mud pies. While the girls, whether they like it or not, were being dressed in puffy costumes, drawing with chalk, and picking the frilly flowers that bloomed around Mrs. Cullen's yard.

Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, all small beautiful girls but with secret confessions, they wanted to get down and dirty too. It practically crushed them when they found out they weren't allowed to participate in the games of basketball, tag, and squirt guns that were going on all the time in the driveway.

According to the dominating six year old boys, there's a "law" that no girls are allowed to come within a certain distance of them. Mrs. Cullen just let them play. She didn't know of the treaty they had to 'sign' with their finger paints.

Emmett McCarty, supposed leader of the boy clan, always kept a copy of the document stuffed away in his pants, but he was always complaining about the gooey paint on his legs.

The other two boys were not as controlling, but it could be better or worse. Edward Mason just kept to himself unless he was plotting or taking a movement in revenge. His usual target was Bella Swan; little did she know he had a secret crush on her. She always would stand up for herself, even when getting water balloon bombarded in the center of a tea party. Jasper Whitlock was the sneaky fox, sneaking up on everyone, especially Alice Brandon, although they were complete opposites. Jasper was calm and quiet, while Alice was an eruption of energy.

The big leader had a tiny crush on Rosalie, or so he said. Rosalie was always pretty and sweet, but could take power of whatever she wanted to, if given the chance.

Last, but not least, was Bella Swan. She's the girl that could pretend to be whatever she wanted to be. The frilly princess dress was all part of her game. Apart from being the next walking disaster, as Emmett says because of how clumsy she is, Bella can actually be pretty devious.

The car door slammed and Bella climbed out of her mothers' big blue van. It had always been her mother, Renee, to pick up the kid's to take to Mrs. Cullen's house.

The footsteps and noise of the drowsy children proceeded into the house. Every morning, when the children arrived at 6:30 am, they would pick a comfortable spot on the floor in the middle of the "nap room" and would pass back out for the rest of the wee hours of the morning.

Alice was a bit hectic this morning, for Bella's mother had brought the girls favorite stuffed animals for them to play and sleep with. The boys didn't care, they just wanted to lie down and go to dreamland.

It took four tries from Esme before Alice was sound asleep in the corner cuddling with a pink bunny and a green blanket, everyone around her with assorted colors of the rainbow blankets and teddy bears.

This didn't last long.

It didn't seem like 3 hours had passed by that swiftly, but the clock was chiming 10 times. Mrs. Cullen was fully absorbed in cooking pancakes and pouring glasses of juice, when the booming of a bulgy boy erupted down the steps.

Emmett was up, and once he was up, the other kids followed. According to him, it was mandatory, and with Emmett being the oldest, they listened.

Down in Esme's dining room, a connected table of all colors with small chairs around it sat, just for the children. The centerpiece this morning was a stack of pancakes, along with a few other dishes surrounding it.

In pairs of two the children hurried down the steps, Edward next to Bella, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. It wasn't until after breakfast that the treaty started.

The kitchen went silent when the only noise was the small screech of the blue chair being pulled out of the table. Everyone looked and saw what they would never expect from a boy at this age.

Edward was pulling a chair out for Bella, who delightfully took it. Esme smiled and went to the living room to set up for later activities.

"Edward! That's not right! The right way to treat a girl with cooties is like this," Emmett boomed while he took the chair that Rosalie was about to sit in and moved it away, causing her soft blue eyes to tear up. Emmett motioned to Jasper, who quickly stole Alice's seat. Edward saw what was going on, and without grasping Bella's attention, he pushed her out of her seat and sat down.

Bella landed on the ground, stabled by her tiny arms. Everyone could hear the crack of the bones. Her brown pony-tail bounced all around and she started to cry.

Even Emmett stopped bickering with Rosalie to get a good look at the sobbing six year old on the floor. Realization hit his face and he started to look sorry, as did Jasper. But the one who was oblivious to the events around was Edward who was grinning with power.

Bella's crying got lower and she seemed to lie still on the wooden floor. It seemed the pain had caused her to drift away to sleep, little did the children know.

Mrs. Cullen was unaware of this, but continued to arrange around the living room.

"Edward, dude, if someone has cooties you're supposed to just mess around with them, not kill them," Emmett said with a load of sarcasm in his voice.

"You killed Bella?" Alice's soft voice chirped through her tears. Jasper was now standing by her with an arm half way draped around her.

When the words hit Rosalie she screamed louder than a tornado siren. Emmett acted fast and placed a burly hand over her mouth.

"Emmett, you know he didn't kill her, if he did then a big man in a black cape would be here right now with a big old sword," Jasper said in a smirking serious tone.

"Jazzy, you idiot, that's batman," Alice said hitting him over the head.

Edward was still silent as ever, he didn't know what to do.

"What do we do then?" He spoke for the first time. Emmett was making weird facial expressions since Rosalie biting him.

"Ow Rosie, dang it," he erupted, but then in a more severe tone stated, "Well, Ed, first thing is first, we need to hide the body from Esme,"

Esme always allowed and preferred the children to call her that instead of Mrs. Cullen.

The kid's didn't know the first thing to do to check if someone is truly dead. Bella was small and her breaths were small and deep. Nobody even noticed.

"Well, where do we put her," asked Edward.

It took a few minutes of brain storming before Jasper, being the smart one, came up with a plan. "I learned from watching T.V. with my dad, that if someone leaves a body out for so long it starts to smell. So we should cover her up and bury her".

The one thing that haunted Bella was the curse of being a heavy sleeper.

Emmett and Jasper lifted Bella in their arms and quickly started to pace down the hallway near the steps, off to take her and wrap her in a blanket.

They could hear Esme's humming coming from the other direction, and decided to act swiftly. Without thinking they opened the hamper and dumped her inside of it, unhappy when her legs were curled over the side of it.

Jasper was hurrying trying to shut the lid with her feet still over it, until Emmett shook it so hard they had no choice but to retreat and fall over.

The two boys ran down the hall and made it to the colorful table and started to stuff their faces with pancakes.

"Where is Bella, darlings," Esme asked scanning over the children.

Edward was about to explode and say he killed her, but Alice took the honors.

"Well, Esme, Edward kind of k-" She was cut off by the sound of Edwards musical voice.

"She is in the bathroom," he said, a little unsure.

Later, after a riot of breakfast, the boys went back to the hamper. Reaching in and pulling out a girl, who was supposedly dead. Her pants of breath were more noticeable, but the six year olds failed to see it.

The boys and girls hauled her outside and Edward started towards the garage to get a shovel.

Bella was wrapped from head to toe in a fuzzy orange blanket. She could still breathe since it was thin.

The boys dug a hole near the flower garden, but when Emmett stuck his head down to see if it was deep enough a complaint was necessary.

"Why is the hole only like three feet deep," he asked.

"Dude, she needs to breathe" Edward said.

"Not where she is going," Jasper cut in.

When the guys were about to drop Bella into the now deeper hole, a shriek came out.

"What are you boy's doing!" Esme called, running over to the children.

Edward sank to his knees and started sobbing "I killed her," He hugged the ground as if it were his mother.

Her eyes went wide as she zoomed over to the fuzzy blanket and tore it off of Bella.

Bella lay there, eyes wide from all the shouting. The pain in her arm was coming back to her, as were the memories of earlier that day. Her head tilted up and she blinked a few times before looking around to notice she was in Esme's arms, before she started to sob again.

"What on earth happened here," Mrs. Cullen hollered.

This time Bella spoke up in a faint voice. "He pushed me down, and then my arm started to hurt!"

Her teary brown eyes blinked down to her arm, which was now swelled up along with being purple.

"Edward what did you do?" Esme said once again.

Edward explained the whole cootie thing and Bella coming back to life. In the end, Esme started to laugh, but ended up punishing all of them aside from Bella.

Jasper and Emmett for playing freelance drag with Bella, Alice and Rosalie for not coming to Esme, and Edward for breaking Bella's arm.

While sitting in the corner Emmett thought of something he thought was rather interesting.

"You know guy's this whole thing has made me think, why can't we all just play together?" Emmett boomed loudly, making sure everyone heard.

All the girls laughed and continued to draw on Bella's green cast.

The treaty was abandoned and their friendship became closer than ever.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank's to Colie88 for being my Beta! Got it done in a record time! You Rock! Review!**


End file.
